A crying, Heartless, Hateful, Reaper
by Hunter axe
Summary: Toshiro was now alone thanks to the blunders of Byakuya. But when he becomes the object of Gin's affection, will there be hell to pay? Or will this turn out to be a happy story? Find out, if you dare. Chapter five up!
1. Chapter 1

_**A crying, heartless, hateful reaper**_

_**By: **_**Hunter-Axe**

**Chapter One: The end**

The soul society was quiet as always, peaceful, and sleeping, but not everyone was sleeping. The Gotei 13 building, division ten had its lights on, there was a young boy er- a young captain. He did not want to be called such, but no one was going to take a cute little boy seriously now were they? Besides that, he was very busy… at 2 in the morning. Yes, he cursed under his breath for letting his lieutenant get away with staying at Kira's birthday party for much longer. He though 'it wouldn't hurt, I can finish the papers myself' boy was he wrong. His eyes were burning from staring into the paper for so long. He couldn't even read strait, all the letters were blurry. He was so tired he didn't even notice the door opening until it closed very loudly.

"Huh!? W-who's there?"

"Toshiro taicho, what are you doing up so late? You should be sleeping." The form revealed himself to be Byakuya, someone Toshiro did not want to see at the moment.

"Listen Byakuya taicho, I let Matsumoto stay at Kira's party, it was my mistake and now I have to finish these papers."

"Let me assist you. That way the papers can be done in time and you can get some sleep."

"Okay, do whatever you want." Byakuya sat opposite from Toshiro, but he could still smell Byakuya's cherry blossom scent. And Byakuya smelled Toshiro's vanilla scent. Both were agitated by the other's scent, both wanting to be by the other. Byakuya still dazed but Toshiro snapped out of it. He knew better than anyone he wasn't the type to go back. Though that was what Byakuya was hoping for Toshiro to do.

"I know there is another reason why you are here." He said while finishing the last paper. Byakuya looked up and shrugged it off, but Toshiro knew better. Byakuya knew as well looking away, not wanting to see that face Toshiro was making.

"You know me best Toshiro. Yes I am here but I take see that you why." Byakuya looked emotionless.

"The answer is no then; you know I don't back-

"Can't you?"

"No Byakuya, what's done is done. You know-

"That you miss me right?" Toshiro didn't speak. Byakuya knew, so did Toshiro. But he couldn't.

"I can't, you know what you did. I can't forgive for that. But I cannot leave you alone. Let's be friends instead or just best exes."

"I can't! I can't have half of you. I want all of you." Byakuya said losing his calm demeanor.

"Then you know where's the exit is. And when you see Matsumoto, tell her, her captain would love to speak to her." Love then one thing that seems to appear in every subject. No matter what He said, Toshiro will never forget, ever.

"Sure thing." He said returning to his calm state and walking away. In the end Byakuya knew, so did Toshiro, they both knew Toshiro wouldn't forget. Byakuya wouldn't. They wouldn't forget the summer, or how it ended. They wouldn't forget, but some was trying to. Someone who was watching them throughout the summer, watching them at this moment, watching Byakuya leave, watching Toshiro was he walked toward the couch and sleeping on it. Watching Toshiro slumber at the couch and smiling.

"Ku, ku, ku." And the figure left into the night, but was not gone for good. He would wait; wait in the morning so he can make him forget. To make new memories with him, so the old ones can die horribly and fade away. Starting tomorrow, he would make it his missions to make Toshiro forget about Byakuya, forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A crying, heartless, hateful reaper**_

_**By: **_**Hunter-Axe**

**Chapter Two: Forgetting in the fall**

It was autumn in Seireitei, the summer was over and so was Hitsugaya, well over Byakuya. They were together for the summer until the last day of summer arrived and Hitsugaya was on his way to see his love. He arrived at the 6th division section of the building, only to discover that his love had found another. Byakuya saw him and tried to explain everything. Toshiro wouldn't hear any of it. He ran out of the building as fast as he could and ran back to his section and sulked in his office. Rangiku Matsumoto, his lieutenant saw the gloomy captain and wanted to be nosy, well 'protective' as she puts it.

~Flash back~

"Captain, are you okay? It's not like you to sulking like this." She looked down at her small captain. She wonders what happened. She thought it was a lost cause until Toshiro looked up and met her gaze.

"B-Byakuya c-cheated on me." He stuttered. Rangiku has never seen her captain like this, ever. And it was that entire bastard Byakuya's fault. He needed to bleed. Matsumoto prepared her weapon when Byakuya was right there at the door. She could feel it. So did Toshiro. "Rangiku." He started. "I don't want to see his face." Hitsugaya was starting to sound like himself again. "Get rid of him." He ordered.

"Yes, captain." She was happy to oblige. Byakuya knocked on the door. Rangiku stepped out to meet the captain face to face. "What do you want, Byakuya?"

"I need to speak with Hitsugaya for a minute."

"Sorry he's busy at the moment you're gonna have to leave." She tried her best not to kill him right there.

"Can you tell him it's me?" He asked.

"No, my captain is busy, and as I said before, you need to leave." She growled.

"Just tell him it's important." He said impatiently.

"Look you; he doesn't want to see you. Just go away with your little friend and be gone." She warned.

"I need to see him, I want to apologize and explain myself." He went forward to walk in but was stopped by Matsumoto.

"No! I said you can't see him!"

"Why not!?"

"Because, he doesn't want to see you anymore. That's why. Now be gone!" she shouted. Hitsugaya heard the commotion from the door. Byakuya wasn't going to leave until saw him. The young captain removed himself from the chair and went straight to the door. "Go away Byakuya he doesn't-

"Rangiku, that's enough you did your best." Hitsugaya stated. "I'll handle him."

"Sir, okay." She went back inside the office. And Toshiro turned to face the taller one.

"Toshiro I can explain about what you saw."

"I don't need an explanation. You got drunk and fucked someone, that's all there is to it." Toshiro coldly said.

"You have to listen to me!"

"No, it's not worth it. I hate to admit it but I'm young Byakuya. Not a kid but I still have a lot to learn about relationships. You hurt me and I learn something. It's not worth the pain of worrying about you and what happens. I'm just going to end it before it gets worse. Now, do me a favor and leave my office." Toshiro was walking away and Byakuya grabbed Hitsugaya's arm.

"Please, don't make this hard for me. I'm sorry." He said in an emotionless tone.

"Let go of me!" the younger captain shouted. "We're through, over, done, finished. Now go, get out now!" Byakuya was shocked. Toshiro yanked his arm from Byakuya and went back into the office. Byakuya now a sad, heartbroken man turned and walked away from the office and back to his where he sulked all day.

~end flashback~

Hitsugaya was sitting in his office on the first day of fall. He was still thinking about Byakuya when he heard a knock at his office door.

"It's open" he said. But he regrets saying it after he sees the silver fox behind it.

"Hey, shiro, Whatcha' doin' here? I thought ya would be at Rangiku's throwin' that partay she havin' for tha fall." Gin said.

"Gin, go away. I'm busy today so I won't be attending the stupid party."

"Aw man, ya not goin'? why ya hafta be so borin' Shiro? Yer so cute an ya borin' why kind o' thing is that?"

"It's called contradiction, one. Two I am not boring. And three don't call me 'Shiro' and get the hell out of my office!" one of those anime angry vein popping things appeared on Toshiro's forehead.

"Mah goodness, yer cute wit a tempah, Shiro gonna be alone if he act all high an mighty." Gin chuckled.

"I'm fine by myself you bastard! Leave me alone!" he yelled.

"Ya fine by yaself. Hmm, that's not why ya dated Byakuya." And a paper weight was thrown at Gin. He dodged easily. "Why ya throw that at me?"

"Get out!" Toshiro pointed at the door with cold, dark eyes.

"Fine, ah see ya later Shiro-chan." Gin disappeared from the office. Gin was walking thinking to himself.

'Darn, ah messed up again. Lil' Shiro is way too hard tah pleeze. But ah need tah win em' ova so Byakuya can' do it again.' Gin then pasted his fox like grin on a mirror he was passing by. "No worries Shiro-Chan I'ma git ya in one move an corner ya." He whispered to himself laughing about how cute his 'Lil' Shiro was, though he wasn't the only one thinking about him.

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

A crying, heartless, hateful reaper

By: Hunter-Axe

Chapter Three: Pain with an Order of hate

To Shiro22099, for making me feel bad for not updating. Thanks for reminding me :P

It was the 22th of november in Serreitei, that meant that Thanksgiving was just around the corner. Noone knew why they celebrated it. Maybe it was for the food. Matsumoto was at her bestest leader's office planning a party at Kira's house since the deal was the fall was at her house and the Thanksgiving one was at his. Her and Kira were on the couch having a big mess of paper, crumpled and thrown around. But Toshiro wasn't comming in today so it didn't matter.

"Matsumoto! What the hell is this mess!?" Scratch that he did come in anyways.

"Oh hi Toshiro! Me and and Kira here are just planning the Party for Thanksgiving."

"Hello Toshiro Tachio." A nervous Kira added.

"I don't care about the party! Would it kill you to keep the office clean when I'm not here!!??

"Well we're busy sir, but we promised to clean up afterword."

"It better be spotless then."

"Will do sir!" The two blondes said and went back to their planning. Toshiro only came in to get his sword, he felt followed all day and wanted it just in case. Not that he wasn't followed, he was! Guess who? A familiar smugging fox was hidding far away from the smaller captain. Ever since Gin left his house he'd been following Toshiro. Of course he's not a person to stalk another person. But with Toshiro being there right there! And he has a day off, to good for Gin to pass off. As he tailed off just behind him when saw Toshiro stop.

' I wondered why he stopped. Did ah git caught already?' as he looked more that wasn't the case. Someone was blocking his path. A familar red head was in front of toshiro. He raised and eye brow and the other just smirked.

"Good morning Renji, what brings you here?" Toshiro wondered. He rarely saw the taller, with what doing so many errands and what not.

"Er- well I came here to give you this." He handed Toshiro a note. "And uh before you trash it, just read it and think about it first."

"Well, who sent to here?"

"Er- the thing is I can't say, I was told to give that and say the other thing. Please just read it and think about it."

"Okay fine, I'll take time read it." Renji nodded and dissapeared in flash steps. Toshiro wonder what the hell was that about. And He figured it out once he opened the note.

_**Toshiro,**_

_**I really want to talk to you, I know you are mad and heart broken. So am I, but that doesn't mean we can't talk about it. I really miss you and i know you do too. There are no excuses to why you won't come just please come and meet me at the hill where we had our first date. I can sort everything out and we can push this little incident aside, hopefully we can even get back togerther. The hill at sun down be there, for me please?**_

_**~ Byakuya**_

Damn Byakuya for having such nice handwriting and the ability to make word very pretty. Toshiro now knew why Renji wouldn't say who the note was from. Toshiro would definatley thrown the note away. What should he do? Continue his day off and ignore this, or let Byakuya say his piece and hopefully move on? Toshiro was stressed, he decided on both and meet Byakuya. Mean while in the tree not to far from the dark mint eyed boy and silver fox was not happy. Not at all, he saw what the note said. He couldn't let this happen! No then he would any chance he had with getting Toshiro.

'Damn that Byakuya, he just had to have the ability to write them purdy words. And Toshiro, why did he hafta be so convinced by them words? I gotta tag alon' to see if Shiro will take that basterd back.' Gin flash stepped closer and followed Toshiro to the hill. 'Hm, so this wher' they met, note to self: need to find a purdy spot on me and Shiro's first date.' The fox then mosied over to a near by bush. Close enugh to hear, but far away enough to be spotted. He even lowered his spirit energy so he wouldn't be detected. He saw Byakuya there waiting for Toshiro. Then the little captain finally showed up.

"Oh! Toshiro I can't believe you showed-" he was stopped abruptly when a small pale hand came across his face. Byakuya looked face to face to an angry captain Hitsugaya.

"How dare you send your vice captian to give me a fucking note!" Byakuya looked hurt, holding the stinging red cheeck.

"I thought you came because you wanted this sorted out. I thought you understood."

"I am straighten this mess out by telling you to leave me alone."

"Wha? I don't understand Toshiro." Byakuya some hint of emotion, he really wanted an explination.

"Listen Byakuya, I want you to leave me alone. Stop coming in my office and pester me about this incident. You did what you did. There is no way for you to fix this, you messed up and you can't blame anyone else but yourself. And no we can't be together, I don't even want to remember this, all this pain you caused me it wasn't necesary Byakuya! This could've been all avoided of you just didn't drink. Because when you do, your other thoughts about other people arise. And thats why I won't take you back. Now stop harrasing me, I don't want to see you at my office unless there are important matters. I don't you to send Renji nor anyone else to me with a note. And lastly stop send me the fucking flowers and chocolates! I don't want you anymore! Now get it through your big fat skull!" With that the smaller one left, he face all flustered and red, but most of all while his back turned to Byakuya he started to cry silently. He walked down the hill and headed home. Byakuya turn as well with his cheeck still in his hand he walked down the hill slowily and depressed. Again he went to his office where will sulk again for many days. Back at the bushes, Gin was mentally having a happy dance moment.

'Yes! Toshiro sure tol' em off. Now for me to win this broken heart over. I can write letters with purdy words and send his such nice gifts...' Gin thoughts were interuppted when he felt a strong spiritual power behind him. He turned hoping it wasn't Byakuya, or worse Toshiro. Thankfully it wasn't.

"Gin, what're you here? Being nosy as usual?" Gin saw those glasses flash by the light and grinned.

"Naw Aizen, or do you know meh betta then meh?" he questioned.

"Knowing you, yes you are being nosy. Leave Toshiro's and Byakuya's problems to them you nosy fox."

"Well for one who talk about nosy you sure are one tew. How'd ya know 'bout Shiro's probem anyways?"

"Because you simpleton, he came to me for advice." He proudly said.

"What!? Why didn' Shiro come tew meh fer advice?"

"Because, unlike you I have brains and also I don't harrass the poor boy."

"He's not a poor boy. He'll be so glad ah got tah liken em."

"Is that so?"

"Uh duh!" Aizen smiked evilly. Gin didn't like this.

"Well then, if you think you can get him to like you, then try it."

"wait, wat's in it fer yew?" Gin knew there was a catch.

"The fact that I will be participating along side you."

"What! No way ah never let yew have em!"

"Prove it, we have two months to convince him otherwise. Do we have a deal?" Gin put a very angry face. He didn't like where was going. But at the same time he didn't want to lose Toshiro to this jerk. There's no telling what he would do to poor Toshiro.

"Fine, we have a deal. Starting tomorrow."

"Excellent." They shook hands and both walked in other directions.

"I hope ah can win, no ah can and ah will!' Gin thought.

'Finally, with this, I can make Gin look bad and its a easy way to win. How amusing it will be.....'

TBC......

Hunter-axe: Oh sheet Aizen is pure evil!

Aizen: UH duh haven't you've been reading the bleach manga!?

Hunter-axe: Uh does it look like I read bleach?

Toshiro: You should be if you're writing bleach fanfiction.

Hunter-axe: Quiet you or I'll have you raped, and you shut up you fruit cup.

Gin: Can Ah be tha one raping shiro?

Toshiro: No! Never!

Hunter-axe: Maybe.......


	4. Chapter 4

A crying, heartless, hateful reaper

By: Hunter-Axe

Chapter Four: The day After Tomorrow

Hello my der kitties, I think I have gotten the mood to write. Please excuse my atrocious grammar and spelling. I'm writing this on notebook being the fact i have no microsoft TT^TT sad isn't it? Anyway on to the story!!!!

The next day for Toshiro had been more easier then he had figured. For once since breaking up with byakuaya he had not cried. Nor did he feel the need to yell or even staying up all night wondering if Byakuya would take him back. He knew at this, there was no way that was gonna happen. He knew this, so did a few handful of people. Toshiro made his way ti his big, yet messy office. The first to see when he got there? No flowers and chocolate. 'I guess that moron got it through his big head.' As he entered his office however the smiled he had on his face was completely wiped off. He did not see a mess or matsumoto, but what he did see was far worse. All the little snow coloured boy saw was a silver haired grinning fox. To make matters worse, he was sitting on his desk. Mind you it's his desk not the chair. He was sitting on top of like if he was sunbathing or something. "Oh why hallo there mah little Shiro-Chan~" the fox's grin seemed to get larger and more frightening each time Toshiro saw it. Toshiro really hated that name, only kami knew why Gin had used it.  
"What the hell!? Will you get off my desk!?" The taller made a psuedo shocked face. Toshiro rolled his eyes and watched as the silver haired man instantly slid off the table. The shorter of the two the walked up to Gin, Then pulling him down by the collar. "Is this some kind of joke!?" Gin looked down at the little reaper and laughed lightly.  
"Now why would have wasted mah time coming all the way from the thrid building to the tenth building just to pull ah prank on yew dear little Shiro-Chan?" Toshiro's eye the popped out, then realizing Gin had a point. If there was one thing Toshiro knew about Gin, it was that he never wasted time. If that's the case then why is he here then?  
"Then why are you here, what do you want?" Toshiro then wished he hadn't asked afterword.  
"Ah just wanted to see mah favorite little reaper, is tha' so wrong?" Toshiro had a angry vein popping out on his forehead. He then punched Gin really hard in the face sending him back a little. "Oh mah, what is wrong wit yew little Shiro-Chan?"  
"Your my problem! You always come in here, you never leave me alone. And to make thing worse YOU KEEP ON CALLING ME SHIRO-CHAN. STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!!!!!!! And another----" Toshiro was stopped abruptly when a strong arm took him by the waist and laid him on top the table. Toshiro instantly blushed. He looked up at Gin who in returned kept his same expression. Gin lifted a sole finger, placing it gently on top of Toshiro's lips.  
"You should be more considerate of who you talk to and how you talk to them. I find it rude how you talk to people as if you are better then them, well are you? Next time be careful with who ya talk to my little Shiro. Or I'll have to put you in your place." He purred in Toshiro's ear. Said reaper was too shocked by the comment. He face seemed to turn redder. Gin then released Toshiro who quickly sat up and looked straight at Gin. Was that the same Gin who would annoyed the crap outta him? The one that calls him Shiro. Whoever this Gin was Toshiro did not like him. No, he was terrified. Gin turned around to face the shorter. "Shiro you should really keep yer mouth closed. I might stick something in there that shouldn't be in there." he laughed. But almost like following an order, Toshiro immediantely closed him mouth. He did not want Gin to react on him again. The way he talked and how firm he was. It kind of made Toshiro feel some kind of way. A way which he did not like. He wished he knew what feeling it was.  
"Just go, please just go." Toshiro really did not want to be in the same room as Gin at the moment.  
"Aww yew always throw meh out. You're such a meanie." Bullshit was the word that came to toshiro's mind. Especially after how Gin acting just now. He watched as the older man left him alone in the office. The younger reaper then turned to open the shade to let in the light. He looked out the window and saw Matsumoto, clearly she was drunk. She stumbling around. Toshiro simply rolled his eyes as his busty vice captain came in trying to keep her balance. Toshrio now sittng in his chair looking pretty angry with Mastumoto.  
"Oh hey Toshiro, how's it going?" All of a sudden Matsumoto jumped on to Toshiro's lap, cuddling him in a tight hug. Her boobs obviously squishing the poor captain's face. 'Oh I am sooooo sorry Captain! I'll never leave you in the room again!!!! But Kira was having a party, for my birthday!!!!*" She wailed.  
"Mastu...Modo pleaze git oof of mi" (mastumoto please get off of me) She complied as she hopped off his little lap. "I know it was your birthday, by the way, here's your gift." Handing her a small rectangular shaped gift. She opened it and squeaked it was a pendent, to replace the one she had lost a month ago. "Oh thank you!!!!! Thankyou captain!!" She ran up to hug him, again he nearly suffocated.  
"Okay!, Okay! now get to work!" She skipped away to her usual spot on the couch. Which left Toshiro to think freely. There was something about Gin he never saw before but know sees it. Has Gin always been dark? Since when he could complete sentences without his drawl? Or even use words too sophisticated then he has in his altogether vocabulary? And what did he mean by putting Toshiro in his place? Is he plannning to kill him or humilate him in battle? Just what the hell is going through the fox's mind? So many questions, no answers. Speaking of the fox he was right by Byakuya's office. He bumped into the man.  
"Oh, it's only you Gin." he said blankly.  
"Why yew soooooo emotionless? What? Did yer maker forgit to put some in?" Byakuya made his famous glare. "Oooh now ah see a emotion." Byakuya just simply turned away to go where he was intended on going. "Yer not going over to Shiro's are ya?" Byakuya then turned to Gin who still was wearing that weird fox smile.  
"How did you--"  
"Ah haves my sources"  
"Why are you asking me about it?"  
"Well from what I heard, Shiro said fer yew to never to see em' ahgain." Byakuya's eyes widened. Just how the hell did he know about that? Was he spying on them? Or did he send one himself.  
"I don't know how you found out about that. But it's none of your concern." When he tried to walk away, he was stopped by a very familar weapon. Shinso.  
"Listen here Byakuya, If Toshiro says to leave him alone. Then do so. There is no reason to pester him. This is a lost cause, there is no way for you to make up what you did. Now leave Toshiro alone so he may move on and find someone else to spend his time with. He needs a new significant anyways." Byakuya was shocked to hear how perfect Gin speaking was. He even lost the accent.  
"And who do you think will be his new significnat other, hm?"  
"Of course it'll be me." Byakuya eyes almost popped out of his face. "In two months, he'll be mine."  
"What makes you think he'll actually fall for you?"  
"What makes you think he'll take you back? What makes you think that telling him this, he'll actually believe you?" Byakuya was speachless. Was Gin always this cruel? If hadn't noticed it then, he sure noticed it now. Byakuya never did like Gin. For some reason along with Aizen, they always gave him this feeling. A feeling he did not like. Now if he could only put his finger on it.  
"Just what are you up to Gin?"  
"Nothing concering you, just wait two months Byakuya. In two months you'll never set foot in Shiro's office. Ever." With that Gin put his sword away. And before he turned away. "You know Byakuya, I never really liked ya. In fact I hate your fucking guts. I hope you die a lonely man." Gin then plastered his gruesome yet fox like smile. And left a speachless Byakuya to think on everything he had just said. Byakuya stood there for seemed to be like hours but it was only minutes. "Evil....." Byakuya uttered the word once and turned back to his office. That was the day Byaluya realized Gin was pure evil. n a sense he was only evil in his eyes. Which meant he had two months to warn Toshiro about Gin. Before he never had the chance to do so. Ever.

Hunter: Crap, Gin you're bad, seriously.  
Gin: well I try hard :3 Toshiro: The hell is wrong with you man?  
Gin: Ah only want to be yours shiro Toshiro: Will you shut up!  
Aizen: How come I wasn't in this chapter?  
Hunter: That's what you get for disrespecting me in the last chapter! Obey the author!  
Grimmjow: Heh, I like this author.  
Aizen: You hate me Grimmy?  
Grimmjow: The fuck is wrong with you? I Hate your guts!  
Hunter: Yup ^^ Aizen: Damn you all.  
Hunter: That's it! You're not gonna be in the next chapter either. :O Aizen: NUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

_**A crying, heartless, hateful reaper**_

_**By: Hunter-Axe**_

_**Chapter Five: The problem with Gin**_

_**A/N: This chapter is all about Gin! We can finally see what he does all day before he goes to see the object of his affection, Hitsugaya. And another thing, I know I haven't updating but I just got my laptop back from the repairmen. Thank you for waiting. One more thing, all characters in use of the making of this story are not belonging to me unless I say surprise! I have made an oc and added them to the chapter. Or if I say surprise I bought the bleach characters off the author, which is less likely to happen. Also on another note, I know I'm dragging out the story for way too long but that's how I write and besides that. I alway have tough time writing certains things like- Anways please enjoy the story. ^_^**_

The morning began as usual for Ichimaru Gin, his second in command, Kira had woken him up as usual.

"Gin-Taicho, it is morning and you asked me to wake you early today."

"mmmphhh blah" Kira mouth scrunched up into a squiggle-like 's' shape.

"Sir you said to wake you today." Gin turned his face away from his pillow and facing Kira.

"Now, why would ah ask ya to wake meh up fer. Ah am sure nothing special going on today, is there?" Gin sat up and streached right out, his co-woker staring still. He then stopped and looked at Kira right back. "Wut? 'ey wut day is it?"

"Sir, you said to awake you on this particular day because-"

"Ah only asked fer tha day Kira-"

"I'm getting to that-"

"well then hurry up-"

"I would sir if you stop interuppting me."

"okay, okay."

"Thankyou, sir. Anyway, you said that today you needed to wake up because today is December 18th-" Gin hopped up out of the bed and strait into the bath. Kira stopped confused about what just happpened between those five seconds. "Uh, sir. Are you okay?"

"No ah am not okey! Why did' ya tell me it was the 18th to begin with!" he shouted over the roars of the shower streaming down from the head to the tub floor.

"You kept interuppting me, and besides, what's the big deal? So what if it's the 18th? What's so special about today?" Kira was about to open the door but Gin quickly opened it and bombarred through it, scaring Kira in the process.

"You clearly have no idea of wut's gonna happen soon. In two days tha most important day is supposed to happen."

"what? The twentieth? What's falls on that day?"

"Why the most important thing that had graced my life and everyone else's. The reason why I continue to move forward and not forget to breath. The reason why I work mah butt off." Gin was in the middle of getting dressed when he stopped to act out his little speech.

"It's appreciate your lieutenent day?" Gin fiercly shook his head.

"No! Yew numb-nut December 20th is-"

"Toshiro's birthday" Gin's smile disapeared and Kira's face changed to fear when they both turned to see Aizen.

"Wut're yew doing here Aizen? I thought the author banned yew from being here." Kira's face went blank. Author, banned aizen?

"Yes, but they said nothing about a cameo appearance." Gin gasped, a loop hole.

"Yew basterd Toshiro's mine, ya hear?" Aizen chuckled and shook his head.

"You know the bad guys always win Gin, admit defeat."

"Nevah! You know the bad guy's win iz only temporary. And beside, Ah am a main character. That means Ah win in the end. Besides tha' yew know the author won't let yew win." Kira was just getting weirded out, just who or what is an 'author'?

"You know, our little wager is almost up. And Toshiro has not taken a little interest in either of us."

"Says yew."

"What's that supposed to mean, Gin?" Aizen started to lose his temper.

"Wha's tha' supposed ta mean, Gin?" Aizen grew more red in the face. Kira decided to sit down on the bed and just watch the two bicker. He even made popcorn.

"Oh, real mature Gin, don't start copying me just because you can't win."

"Oh, real mahture Gin, dun' start copying meh jus' cuz yew can' win." Gin started chuckling as Aizen began to curse him.

"Don't back sass me Gin!"

"Dun back zass meh Gin!" he said it so that it sounded like a murmur.

"What!"

"Phhhhhhbt!*" Aizen was so mad he just left the room. But stopped to say one more thing to Gin.

"Don't think that this is over, Gin. In the next chapter I will beat you and I will win."

"Yea, yea and yew can kiss the palest side of mah butt."

"Grah, THIS ISN'T OVER!" Aizen merely walked out and Gin turned to Kira who was just finishing the bowl of popcorn. Gin walked over to take the last of the popcorn.

"Yum, I love the food that comes out of tha humen wurld."

"Sir, I think you should take what Aizen-Taicho said seriously. He might destroy your chances of being with Toshiro-Taicho."

"Nu way Kira, ah haves the author on meh side."

"Ugh, what is an author sir?"

"The most powerful being in any story. That's all ya need ta know Kira." Gin replastered his smile on his face. Kira again shook his head.

"I'll never understand somethings about you sir."

"Tha's wut makes meh so mysterious." Kira once again shook his at Gin. Gin on the other hand skipped merrily to the shopping district in sereitei. He had to find the perfect gift for Toshiro. He searched high and low for something that Toshiro would love, and eventually come to love Gin. He heard that Toshiro liked candy, but Jushiro would probably out do him on that. What's his deal anyways? Why did he focus all of his attention on his Shiro anyways. Then he thought about what else he would like. 'Hmmm, okay so no candy, and definantly no toys. Shiro dun lyke kiddie stuff, but he looks so cute wiff kiddie stuff.' Gin roamed around until he found something he thought Toshiro would absolutely love. It was a stuffed blue dragon toy. '' 'ey, this looks lyke Shiro's zanpakuto spirit thing. Ah forgit it's name.' Gin shrugged it off. Anyway this was the thing he was gonna buy. This will finally prove his undying affection for his little shiro. 'Undying affection. Man ah needs a hobby.' Gin thought to himself as he allowed his hand to go over the toy and take it to the store owner where he could pay for it. Afterword he was on his way home, until he was stopped by a familiar looking face. It was Momo. She knows everything about Toshiro, maybe she can 'help' out a bit. 'Ain't she wiff Aizen tho?' Thats right, she's the second in command of division 5. He had to be cafeful. Gin thought about how Aizen had been brainwashing the poor girl. She could be here to spy on him for all he knew, but maybe he could work that to his advantage. She finally noticed him and she smiled and waved at him. Though the smile looked a bit forced. That's when he walked over to her so they can speak to one another.

"Oh well h-hello there Ichimaru-Taicho. What brings you to Sereitei's shopping district?"

"Well, ya know who's special day is coming up, right?" Momo's eyes widened.

"yeah, It's gonna be Toshiro's birthday! I didn't think you knew." Gin chuckled at the comment.

"Ah always keep tabz on special events. Especially birthdayz. So, are you here to get em' something?" Momo looked down and started playing with a nearby rock. This perked Gin's interest.

"Well no, I already got that covered. You see, I was l-looking for Kira." Gin cocked his head to the side a bit.

"Wut fer?"

"Well, I kinda need help. Toshiro said not to throw hima surprise party, but-"

"Ya gonna do it anyways, am ah right?"

"Yeah, and you know well of a party planner he is. So um I was wondering if I could borrow him for the rest of today."

"Well of course! Go ahead and borrow him as long as ya lyke." Gin smiled. It wasn't the usual creepy smile but a real smile. Momo smiled back.

"So, um now that we have that settled that. Um well what did you get Toshiro?" Gin smile widened to the creepy one he usually wears.

"Well it's a secret. I don' want peoplez to take my idea, ya git mah point?" Momo nodded. Gin then bid his fairwells and went on his way back home so he could wrap his present to his liittle shiro. Momo waved bye annd walked along the stores and made to the end where you know who was making an 'cameo' appearance.

"Sir, mission failed. I it seems like Gin was on to you. He even hid the present."

"Crap, how am I supposed to win if he is not willing to lose!"

"Well uh I don't know Aizen-sama but if you excuse me, I must find Kira so that I can plan the party."

"Oh right well if you must, please do not let me stop you."

"Thankyou Aizen-Sama, now if you excuse me." Momo happily skipped to the thrid division area. There she would meet up with Kira and Rangiku who over heard her idea from somewhere and really wanted to throw since Toshiro explicitly told her not to throw one. Aizen watched as Momo walked off. He was terribly disapointed, he didn't know what Gin got Toshiro, and now he needed to think of something. He really didn't want to come up with his own idea. But all of a sudden an evil idea formed in his weird evil head. Aizen evillay laugh as he headed back to his division building. Gin was going to his building to wrap the present but when he saw a blur of white hair, he turned to see if it was who he thought it was. It was Toshiro, who was sitting by himself watching the bare trees. Gin snuck up on the little captain, going closer to him without raising detection. Toshiro only sighed wishing he wasn't alone.

"Whatcha sighing fer- ouch!" Gin scared Toshiro, who in turn bashed over the head with his sword. "Ouch! I didn't know yer zanpakuto can be used as a blunt forced object."

"I wouldn't have to be if you didn't scare me! What the hell are you doing here anyways!" Gin snickered a little as he turned away. "I asked you a question what are you-" He was stopped in mid-sentence when Gin all of a sudden picked him up and held him close to his body. He then stood up and began to twirl himself around, huggling Toshiro at the same time.

"Awwww, I wanted to see mah favorite little Captian. Yer so cute and huggable. And yer so adorable! Oh lil' Toshiro! I wanna hug you lyke this ferever!" As he continued on with his twirling, Toshiro tried to pry his way out of Gin's arms.

"GIN LET GO OF ME! LET GO OF ME NOW!" Toshiro bit Gin, scratched him, wiggled his way out but he couldn't get out. He continued to to squirm until he felt a pair of eyes burning a hole in him. He looked up to see Gin lookign strait at him, no creepy smile, nothing just plainly staring at him. Toshiro didn't like that look. It reminded him of what happened last month.

"Are you finished?" Toshiro couldn't help but nod. Gin slowily looked away for what seemed to be minutes until he let out a big sigh. He was going to set Toshiro down, but not before kissing him lightly on top of his forehead. Toshiro looked so confused. How is Gin acting like this? Why is acting like this? He needed to know. "...How...you..." he lost must've lost his voice because he couldn't ask his question. Gin was quiet but only for a second because he could be seen laughing and his smile was back on his face. "Yer so cute Toshiro. Fer someone who doesn't wanna be treated like a child, yew sure act lyke one." He paused as he look with glee on Toshiro, who was still confused, alot. "Well I have to go now. I have personal things to attend tew. Later lil' shiro." he walked away toward his division again. Toshiro then sank to the floor.

"Just what the hell is Gin's problem?" Toshiro got no answer. He then let out a deep sigh. "This is gonna be one of those months, isn't it?" He then rose to his feet, dusted off his haori and walked away.

TBC...

_**Hunter: Well that wraps up another chapter!**_

_**Gin: Yup, and ah got tews harass Shiro more! :3**_

_**Toshiro: What's up with that author!**_

_***evil gleeming eyes* Hunter: It's what the public wants Toshiro...**_

_**Toshiro: I hate the public.**_

_**Gin: Don' say that now, or ya will end up in a rock and a hard place. *pause* Well if I'm the hard place...it wouldn't be a problem.**_

_**Toshiro *with a horrified look*: You disgusting pervert.**_

_**Aizen: I'll say.**_

_**Hunter: I heard you made a cameo appearance in my chapter...**_

_**Aizen: Well I um.**_

_**Hunter: You are now banished from Toshiro's secret birthday bash!**_

_**Toshiro: MY WHAT NOW?**_

_**Hunter: Nothing, just keep walking, just keep walking... :P**_

_**Toshiro: -.-+**_

_***Oh that arguement Plankton had with Spongebob when he was working for him was truly hilarious. I'd just thought it would be funny if Gin and Aizen was arguing that way.**_

_**Well that wraps up this chapter. What will happen to Toshiro? I don't know I haven't scripted it yet C:**_


End file.
